Some dual fuel injectors utilize a concentric check valve scheme to inject each of the dual fuels (e.g., diesel and natural gas) into the combustion chamber. Such dual fuel injectors may be controlled by two actuators, with each actuator having a check valve that operates to inject fuel without interference from the other. However, in some of these dual fuel injectors, there is an issue of continuous diesel fuel leakage from the fuel cavity into the natural gas orifice, and then into the combustion chamber. Further, combustion gas intrusion after ignition is known to occur in some dual fuel injectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,1999,398 issued to Nylund sought to address this issue. However, this reference fails to teach an injector that can independently receive two fluids, keep those fluids separate, and substantially prevent leaks of liquid fuel into the combustion chamber. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a more efficient dual fuel injector that substantially prevents the leakage of fuel into the combustion chamber, as well as alleviates combustion gas intrusion to the injector after ignition.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.